Last Friday Night
by Kerantli
Summary: Written for LunaRocks14's Last Friday Night challenge. Charlie tries to remember what happened the night before.


The end sort of fizzles out..

Disclaimer - I don't own Charlie Weasley, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. Nor do ~I own Last Friday Night by Katy Perry

* * *

><p>Charlie Weasley groaned as he rolled over on his bed, cracking open his eyes and taking in the damage of his room. Groaning once more he screwed his eyes up against the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. Why had he agreed to the twins' party idea again? '<em>They were going to blackmail me if I hadn't, that's right.' <em>He remembered. Blindly grabbing for his wand on the chest of drawers next to his bed, Charlie managed to spell the bedroom curtains closed, clutching at his head as he tried to open his eyes once again.

_There was glitter all over the room. _Charlie let his eyes focus, hoping beyond hope it really wasn't there. Pinching at the bridge of his nose as he realised the glitter was still there after blinking a few times, he mentally cursed the twins. Shoving the covers off his legs, he carefully stepped over any and all the debris littered over the floor the glitter sticking to his feet. He was going to maim the twins when he got hold of them. Practically tripping over his feet he stumbled out into the hallway, seeing more and more of the blasted bright pink glitter floating around the house. He was officially going to kill his brothers.

Charlie had counted a good ten people passed out on the floor by the time he made it to the bathroom, including one half naked Draco Malfoy wrapped around an equally naked Harry. If Charlie hadn't been so hung over, he'd have quickly grabbed one of Colin's cameras and taken a picture. Stumbling into the bathroom his searched a cupboard under the sink to find his last hangover potion and downing it in one, pulling a face at the taste but instantly feeling better. Squaring his shoulders Charlie looked into the mirror, his eyes drawn to a deep purple mark on his collar bone.

'_Is that a hickey or a bruise?' _he wondered, brushing his fingers over it and wincing as he felt faint teeth marks, _'yeah, definitely a hickey.'_

Racking his brains he tried to remember who he had let do that to him, drawing a blank at who could have such a big enough mouth to manage it. The night before really had been a blur for him, he knew that it had started out as a small smattering of the twins' friends and had soon grown from there. He also knew that there had been bottles and bottles of Firewhiskey passed around at some point too.

'_I'm so screwed. And I smell like a bloody mini-bar. Oh well.'_ Charlie honestly couldn't have cared less at the moment. He was more interested in the damage of the rest of the house, and where his soon to be dead brothers were. Risking his life on the stairs of his house, Charlie swore he had never seen so many bodies acting like death traps while slumped against the walls and on the floor. Cursing softly as he managed to kick an unnamed girl in the leg he finally made it into the living room, his eyes glinting as he saw the twins taped to the wall by what Hermione had called duct tape. A small memory came back to him as he witnessed the many scattered cups around the large room.

* * *

><p><em>Fred and George had sidled up to him, waving a small vial of something in their hands.<em>

"_Dear brother of ours..." Fred started._

"_Will you let us have a party here?" George finished, waving the vial he was holding. Charlie looked between the two with a quirked eyebrow._

"_Now why would you actually want a party? You've both been out of Hogwarts for years, it's not your birthdays, nor is it anyone else's birthdays." Charlie was wary, the last time that the twins had thrown a party, he and Bill had been chained to a street light naked._

"_Because, we are overdue a party now Charlie," that was Fred once more_

"_Go on, you know you're thinking about it. Just remember about all the young potentially willing girls that will want a piece of the second eldest Weasley." George added, "Plus you owe us for keeping quiet on the, you-know-what."_

_Charlie reluctantly agreed._

* * *

><p>Why he agreed to the twins, he would never know. Bill and Percy had warned him they would come to him, after being turned down by the other two. He kept trying to connect the rest of the dots about the night before, not getting far before he was confronted by a certain blonde Gryffindor female.<p>

"Hullo Lavender. How are you this fine hung-over morning?" Charlie asked, trying at polite towards his youngest brother's ex-girlfriend.

"Silly man, it's the afternoon now. Though nice hickey you got going there, fancy another to match it?" she tried to flirt with him, being left alone as Charlie walked out of the room.

_That was an epic fail of a party, but I'm pretty sure it ruled._


End file.
